


Breast is Best

by Blownwish



Category: Kore wa Zombie Desuka?
Genre: F/F, Yuri, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That maggot would get the wrong idea and make this fodder for his perverted fantasies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breast is Best

She tasted so sweet. Like sugarcane and strychnine. Seraphim lapped Haruna's neck as the last drop beaded on her smooth skin. Haruna was not dead. No, Sera did not want to kill her. She needed her to live so she could feed, again.

Sera sat up and held her. Soon the anesthetic would wear off, so she quickly turned her cheek to administer more. It seemed like a kiss, but it wasn't. Sera dipped her tongue in and fed the serum to her. She pulled back. Gasped and said, "swallow." Haruna obeyed. "Such a good girl."

"Just good?" There was a hint of a smile.

"Very good." Sera licked her neck before Haruna slid down in a boneless heap on her lap, cradled at her breast. 

"You know how we can't let that Aikawa know, right?" Haruna yawned, then nuzzled Sera's nipple. 

"Absolutely not. That maggot would get the wrong idea and make this fodder for his perverted fantasies."

"Yeah." Haruna sighed. Cupped the other breast, or as much of it as she could, while she began to nip at that nipple. "Totally wrong idea. I just wanna feed you. That's all." Then she closed her eyes and began to suckle through Sera's thin tank top.

"I suppose he wouldn't understand this part." Sera leaned in so Haruna could take more of her into her mouth. When she did, she sucked her in deep. Even through the top, Haruna's mouth was ravenous. "Ah! I am only giving you comfort, after all."

"Mmmm.... I swear, this isn't sexual." Haruna sat up to pull the tank top up. Sera's huge breasts jiggled. She cupped one and jiggled it some more. "So big." Then she opened her mouth and - 

Oh. 

The girl must have had some bizarre breast fetish because she was sucking Sera's nipple like a hungry baby. Her other hand was playing with Sera's other nipple. Twisting it. Pinching it. Oh. Oh! Seraphim moaned as Haruna played with her breasts. Gasped when she changed nipples. 

Not such a good girl, afyer all! The Magical Garment Girl was a pervert, too! Just like the maggot but worse! She had stealth! And much worse - she made it feel so good! Why? Seraphim's head fell back as she realized the blood she just drank was being pooled toward her erogenous zones. Too late to fight it, now. To late. This Vampire Ninja had been bested.

Haruna yawned. "Don't see what the big deal about boobs is, anyway." She sucked it back into her mouth and - Oh! Oh! 

"You won me, girl. Now have your way." Sera fell back and offered herself in defeat. 

She was answered with a snore. 

"Huh?" She saw Haruna sleeping, muttering with a nipple in her mouth. Sera groaned. "Not as much anesthetic, next time."


End file.
